Pengganggu
by dyorayaki
Summary: Sehun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menyebalkan.


"Anak itu agak mengganggu."

Jongin duduk di meja Sehun, matanya tak lepas dari sesosok tubuh mungil yang sedang berusaha keluar dari kerumunan gadis-gadis yang berkumpul di depan pintu kelas mereka—menggosipkan topik tidak penting seperti; Luhan si anak futsal yang kemarin kedapatan membeli _bubble tea_ bersama seorang gadis atau konser _boyband_ Infinite yang akan diselenggarakan bulan depan, hingga Lee Sunkyu yang katanya bertemu hantu di toilet, hal-hal tidak penting semacam itulah.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang cuek saja.

"Hm."

"Maksudku, dia selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana, seperti bebek hilang induk—hei, Choi Sehun kau dengar tidak?" Jongin menarik buku kimia yang sedang dibaca Sehun menjauh. Sehun mau tak mau mendongak malas, beradu tatap dengan teman sepermainannya sejak sekolah dasar itu. Dingin dan tidak bersemangat.

"J—"

"Apa kau tidak risih? Apa dia tidak punya teman lain? Atau kalian punya hubungan khusus?" Jongin memotong, seringai mengerikan khas malaikat pencabut nyawa perlahan muncul diwajahnya seiring dengan pertanyaan jeniusnya yang terakhir.

Sehun memutar bola mata, menghela napas berat kemudian merenggut lalu memukul kepala Jongin dengan buku kimianya. "diam idiot, aku sedang belajar." Sehun berkata dingin lalu membuka-buka bukunya santai. Jongin merengut, bibirnya yang tebal bertambah tebal karena dimanyunkan. Sebuah seringai jahat kembali muncul dan dengan semangat Jongin melonjak, menyilakan kedua kakinya di hadapan Sehun.

Berbisik.

"_Let me tell you something about that boy—_"

Jiwa gosip Jongin mendadak muncul dan Sehun bersumpah tidak ada lagi yang dia inginkan saat ini kecuali menendang Jongin sampai ia terdampar di bulan kehabisan udara lalu mati. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sadis sekali lagi kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas cepat-cepat. Menembus kerumunan gadis-gadis penggosip itu, sengaja menulikan telinga pada serentetan 'aw' 'aduh' 'hei, lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan' serta berbagai macam cibiran a la gadis remaja—plus tatapan mematikan dari para gadis itu.

"Hoi! Oh Sehun!"

_Lalalalala. _

.

.

.

.

Ruang 205 yang biasanya ramai tampak sepi hari ini. Sehun berjinjit—walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu karena _hell yeah_, kakinya panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan—ia menyecan ruang kelas yang hanya diisi oleh beberapa gadis dan segerombol lelaki di pojok ruang dari jendela, mencari sosok lelaki bermata burung hantu favoritnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ketika matanya menangkap seseorang yang ia cari sedang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya.

Sehun melirik segerombol lelaki di pojok ruang. Saling berbisik sambil diam-diam menunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsoo dengan senyuman jahil—er, ralat, senyuman jahat mereka. Sehun tahu apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan, dan ia semakin yakin ketika seorang lelaki tinggi berwajah oriental dan merupakan produk asli dari China—namanya Wufan—beringsut dari tempat duduknya. Wufan tampak mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada lelaki berwajah oriental yang lain, kemudian berjalan pelan dengan senyum penuh arti menuju meja Kyungsoo.

_Sehun is aware. _Alarm bahayanya seketika berbunyi. Ia cepat-cepat berjalan masuk ke kelas itu, sengaja mengeraskan bunyi langkahnya dan benar saja, Wufan seketika menghentikan kedua kaki jenjangnya begitu melihat Sehun berjalan dengan anggun menuju Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadar situasi.

"Hei."

"Ssssh. Do Kyungsoo sedang tidak di tempat silahkan pergi setelah dengar bunyi bip."

"_Ah, what a freak_."

"Apaan sih? Aku lagi sibuk." Kyungsoo mendongak, kedua matanya melebar begitu melihat siapa sosok yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ngapain kamu?"

"Menyapa saja." Sehun melirik Wufan yang tampak mengambil langkah mundur teratur.

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, manggut-manggut seakan mengerti maksud Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul di kelasnya, ia tersenyum kecil. "nggak, mereka nggak menggangguku, kok." Ia meringis polos. "sudah, sana balik ke kelasmu. Nanti aku susul."

Sehun menggeleng.

"Jangan pernah main ke kelasku lagi."

"Eh? Mereka bukan pengganggu kok. Lagipula—"

"Tidak menerima protes. bip." Dengan sok _classy_ Sehun duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Meletakkan kepalanya di meja, menempelkan sebelah telinganya agar ia dapat memandang wajah Kyungsoo dengan jelas.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Padahal, benaran, deh, anak-anak penghuni bangku belakang itu tidak pernah mengganggunya sama sekali. Ia bahkan curiga kalau si murid berwajah oriental dari China itu naksir padanya, saking seringnya si Wufan itu mendatangi mejanya, mengajak ia bicara dengan topik-topik tidak penting seperti gadis-gadis yang bergerumul di pintu kelas Sehun itu, bertanya tentang pelajaran yang Kyungsoo seratus persen yakin bisa diselesaikan Wufan sendiri—dia ranking tiga pararel di sekolahnya, wow—bahkan membelikannya minum atau kadang makanan—oh.

"Terserah, deh."

Sehun meringis.

.

.

.

.

"Anak itu agak menyebalkan."

Chanyeol mencuri bangku kosong di samping Kyungsoo, menopang dagu menatap punggung Sehun dari kejauhan.

"Hm?"

"Setiap hari datang ke sini. Apa dia tidak punya teman lain? Atau jangan-jangan dia pacarmu?" Chanyeol tampak kaget sendiri pada pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, geli.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
